


"Who knew strap-on sex could be so emotional?"

by librarysrestrictedsection



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotions and Smut, F/F, Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarysrestrictedsection/pseuds/librarysrestrictedsection
Summary: Yasha enjoys getting fucked by Beau with a strap-on.  Add a dash of emotions into the mix with them, and you have this fic!
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	"Who knew strap-on sex could be so emotional?"

**Author's Note:**

> An Anonymous ask was went in asking for: “Beau/Yasha get a strap on?” So, I finally got around in writing it for them. It's been a bit of a week for me, so this was also a way to help calm me down. Work really made me stressed the hell out (mostly because of management), so there were definitely a splash more emotions in this than I had originally planned for. BUT! I still liked how it came out, and I hope you all as well like it!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are well-liked~!

Beau tightened the harness around her hips, feeling it dig a bit into the flesh but not enough to really hurt. She just didn’t want anything to spoil this moment. Not when everything was just so perfect right now in their bedroom.

“Ready for this?” she asked Yasha, watching as the woman nodded her head against the pillows. Beau could see the curve of a smile on the other’s lips from over her hunched shoulder.

After getting such confirmation, Beau lightly held onto Yasha’s hip with one hand, while the other guided the dildo resting between her legs to the wet folds before her. She rubbed the silicone tip against the wetness, making sure to get it wetter too and to tease the other. Hearing those moans slip from Yasha’s lips made her want to keep teasing, sliding the dildo against her labia lips and teasing her entrance.

“Beau,” Yasha finally moaned out, gasping out when just barely the tip of the strap-on entered her. “Mm, please. You know I can’t wait.”

She did know that. Beau could tell by how the other kept trying to push her hips back and how she moaned out each breath from her lungs. All of it made Beau even more eager to push forward, to fuck Yasha until they both were a sweaty mess.

“I know,” she answered back, leaning forward and over the other’s back. As she did so, her hips pushed forward, sinking more of the strap-on inside of Yasha inch by inch. 

Just as Yasha was moaning out, Beau kissed those lips and swallowed up the sounds. It felt just as good tasting those moans as hearing them. Their kissing -hot, heated, and full of tongue and teeth- left them panting after a while. A smile came over Beau’s lips as she stared at the aroused look in Yasha’s gaze. Beau then moved her lips over to the other woman’s shoulder and pushed her hips forward more until she felt the warmth of skin contact from Yasha.

After laying down numerous kisses against Yasha’s shoulder and upper back, she finally asked the other, “How does it feel?” The moan in response made her chuckle, leaving a few more kisses as her own response.

Then Beau leaned her back backwards once more, and her hands took a firm hold of Yasha’s hips. As she pulled her own hips away, feeling the pull of the strap-on slipping out of the other woman’s pussy, her hands squeezed down. Then, once she was nearly all the way out of Yasha, Beau pressed back in. It was a little faster than the first time she had pushed in, and it grew faster every time she repeated the action thereafter.

It felt incredible. The heat that gathered between their bodies, the way that Yasha’s back muscles tensed and flex whenever the strap-on thrust inside of her, and the way her voice breathless and moaned so beautifully.

Already Beau felt wet and so close to her own climax, just by fucking the other with the strap-on alone. It was hard not to feel so aroused as she did. 

There were also enough wet sounds that told her that Yasha was probably close on her way to climax as well.

“Beau,” Yasha moaned out, almost tucking her head further into the pillow, “ _Faster_.”

Beau responded in kind by sliding all the way out and leaving Yasha empty and whining. “Turn over.” She waited until the other woman did that, before she resumed pushing the strap-on back inside of Yasha. But this time, she could see all the faces the other made as she did.

As Yasha’s mouth parted open to moan, Beau leaned down with her hands on the bed and near her head and kissed her. She kissed her until they were both breathless, gasping for air and sharing each exhale between them. Her eyes were glued to the Yasha’s, who shared a similar intense stare into Beau’s.

Just as Beau began to say “Yasha,” the woman easily cut in, “This feels so incredible, Beau.”

The earnest and soft tone of voice from Yasha made Beau’s cheeks reddened, causing her to bury her face against the other’s neck to keep from showing it to her. But Yasha saw, if the chuckles Beau could feel were any indication. She couldn’t help it! Just hearing the other say that, being so open and honest to her, made her feel...well, _a lot_.

Who knew strap-on sex could be so emotional?

Yasha patted Beau’s back lightly and soon rolled her hips to lightly remind the other that she was still buried inside of her. When that got a weak thrust back from Beau, she then huffed and rolled them more and wrapped her legs around the other’s waist as more of an encouragement.

“Don’t leave me on the edge, Beau,” Yasha murmured sweetly into the woman’s ear, soon nibbling on the shell and hoping that what she had said before that hadn’t gotten Beau too flustered. “I want to cum from you fucking me.”

Beau was rendered a bit speechless by that, but soon that shock faded. She nodded her head, grinning now too, and began to fuck the other. It was hard and fast, and Yasha moaned as she enjoyed it. Beau pressed hot kisses and dark marks against the woman’s throat, feeling each moan against her lips as she heard it.

It didn’t take long for Yasha to reach her climax with what Beau was doing to her.

Beau felt the woman under her moan loud, gasping out words that told her how close she was. Then that body seized up, legs tightening around Beau’s waist, and Yasha rode out her climax with a few more thrusts from Beau.

Who, in turn, followed Yasha shortly after. She could feel herself clenching as she came, moaning hot breath and sagging against Yasha’s body as she remained inside of her. Neither of them moaned as their blood raced through their bodies with each fast beating of their hearts. But it felt so good, basking in such heat together.

Yasha began to leave soft kisses the side of Beau’s face, almost teasing her to turn her head so that she could kiss her lips. When she did and they could, Yasha smiled into those kisses and felt the smile mirrored on Beau’s lips as well.

“Can’t wait for round two,” Yasha murmured out against those lips, earning Beau moan weakly but not disagree with her either.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out [my tumblr](https://librarysrestrictedsection.tumblr.com/) for more stuff or to come chat and talk with me! My blog is open for whatever ideas, aus, anything you all have in mind!


End file.
